totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dogonią Nas
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 10 'Chris: ' W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Porwano mnie i uwięziono w jaskini na wyspie Kości. Szef zaalarmował uczestników i oni postanowili pójść mi na ratunek. Gangsterzy łapali ich jeden po drugim, ale dzielny Duncan spuścił im łomot. Również on i Courtney wrócili do siebie. Hehe, ciekawe jak na to zareaguje Gwen. Co czeka nas dzisiaj? Przekonajcie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Willa Duncan, Geoff i Leshawna siedzą na balkonie 'Geoff: ' To jak, gadałeś już o tym z Courtney? 'Duncan: ' Nie, jeszcze nie 'Leshawna: ' O czym z nią nie gadałeś? 'Geoff: ' Planowaliśmy strategię z Duncanem. Mówił, że Courtney chętnie się do nas przyłączy, przez co będziemy mieli przewagę liczebną po połączeniu 'Leshawna: ' No nie... ja z tą fałszywą wiedźmą w żaden sojusz nie wchodzę 'Duncan: ' Leshawna, nie denerwuj mnie. Jesteś z nami albo przeciwko nam 'Leshawna: ' Z wami mogę współpracować, ale nie z Courtney Leshawna wychodzi z balkonu 'Duncan: ' Tak... plan się trochę nie udał 'Geoff: ' Spokojnie ziom, trzeba być dobrej myśli 'Duncan: ' Ta... Stołówka Gwen, Trent i Owen siedzą przy stoliku po lewej, Courtney po prawej. 'Gwen: ' Nie wierzę, że on mógł mi to zrobić :( 'Trent: ' Wiesz, w koncu jego strata 'Owen: ' Nie przejmuj się Gwen 'Gwen: ' Ale tak perfidnie... i to na moich oczach. A obiecał willę po połączeniu 'Owen: ' Duncan nie był ciebie wart, wybrał inną Do stołówki wchodzi Leshawna 'Leshawna: ' Siema ludzie 'Gwen: ' Hej Do stołówki wchodzi Chris 'Chris: ' Ludzie, mam wiadomość. Od teraz koniec z Żyrafami i ze Słoniami. Działacie teraz na własną rękę. Tak więc radzę wam założyć jakieś sojusze, bo zostaniecie wyeliminowani. Powtarzam WYELIMINOWANI 'Leshawna: ' Gwen, co powiesz na sojusz? 'Gwen: ' No z chęcią. Odkąd Courtney mnie zdradziła, to potrzebuję tego sojuszu (PZ 'Leshwna: ') To jest to. Założę sojusz z Gwen i nikt nam nie podskoczy 'Owen: ' Trent, co powiesz na sojusz stary? Owen i Trent przybili piątkę Willa W salonie Geoff pokazuje Duncanowi słuchawki 'Geoff: ' Zobacz. Kupiłem je przed programem 'Duncan: ' Ile dałeś? 'Geoff: ' Dużo, mówię ci dużo Duncan zakłada słuchawki i zaczyna słuchać muzyki Nagle w okno ktoś puka 'Duncan: ' Kogo tu niesie Okazuje się, że była to Courtney. Duncan otwiera okno 'Duncan: ' Hej Courtney. Zaraz do ciebie zejdę Obóz 'Duncan: ' Co tam kochanie? 'Courtney: ' Przyszłam żeby pogadać o tym co wczoraj mówiłam 'Duncan: ' Chodzi o sojusz jak rozumiem 'Courtney: ' Ehem <3 'Duncan: ' No widzisz. Wszystko jest ok, ale... 'Courtney: ' Co ale... 'Duncan: ' Geoff jest ok. Z tym, że Leshawna jak tylko usłyszała o tobie, to wyszła i trzasnęła drzwiami 'Courtney: ' Może to i lepiej. Leshawna zajmowała by nam 50% przestrzeni osobistej Oboje zaczynają się śmiać 'Duncan: ' Tylko ona powiedziała, że dołączy do Słoni. Teraz znów jesteśmy na przegranej pozycji. Ich jest czworo, a nas troje. Jedynie immunitet nas może uratować, a w tego typu programach immunitet zdobywa zazwyczaj jedna osoba 'Courtney: ' Żartujesz z tego co mówisz prawda? xD 'Duncan: ' Courtney, weź się nie śmiej. Musimy przeciągnąć kogoś na swoją stronę 'Courtney: ' Nie musimy 'Duncan: ' Jak to 'Courtney: ' Byłam w stołówce i wiem kto z kim współpracuje. Nie mają sojuszu we czwórkę. Gwen współpracuje z Leshawną, a Trent i Owenem. Oby się tylko nie kapnęli, ale jak do tego nie dojdzie, to po pozbyciu się jednego z nich mamy remis 'Duncan: ' Wow, kurczę. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Teraz trzeba zrobić wszystko, by wyeliminować kogoś z nich. Stołówka Gwen i Leshawna siedzą przy jednym stoliku, a Owen i Trent przy drugim 'Gwen: ' Czyli jaką mamy strategię? 'Leshawna: ' Powinniśmy uderzyć w najmocniejsze ogniwo, takie jak Duncan albo Courtney 'Gwen: ' Och z przyjemnością 'Leshwna: ' Chyba, że zdobywają immunitet, to wtedy szukamy według innych kryteriów 'Owen: ' Jakieś plany ziom? 'Trent: ' Postarajmy się wygrać kolejną konkurencje. A później się zobaczy kogo wyeliminujemy 'Owen: ' Dobra. Tor wyścigowy 'Chris: ' Witam was moi drodzy. Czas na kolejne wyzwanie 'Duncan: ' Czy dałbyś mi z miejsca immunitet, za to, ze cię wczoraj uwolniłem? 'Chris: ' Żartujesz sobie chłopie. Wszystko zgodnie z zasadami musi być. A wasze zadanie dziś to wyścig Monster Truckami. Jest siedem Monster Trucków, po jednym dla każdego 'Gwen: ' A czy one są sprawne? 'Chris: ' Szefie Widać Szefa który jedzeie jednym Monster Truckiem i przywala w drzewo 'Chris: ' Da się jechać, są sprawne xD 'Courtney: ' A miały przegląd techniczny? 'Chris: ' Nie, nigdy nie miały przeglądu 'Geoff: ' Duncan. Jak to zrobiłeś, że Courtney wczoraj przetrwała. 'Duncan: ' Zmusiłem Słonie do zrobienia mi przysługi za uwolnienie 'Chris: ' Dobra. Tak więc robicie dwa okrążenia na torze. Kto zrobi to pierwszy, wygra. Wygra nie tylko nietykalność i miejsce w Willi, ale także będzie mógł wybać do tej willi jedną osobę Uczestnicy wsiadają do swoich pojazdów 'Chris: ' Iii... Start! Uczestnicy ruszyli. Geoff wysywa się na prowadzenie, tuż za nim Gwen i Leshawna, później Courtney i Duncan. Owen i Trent na szarym koncu 'Geoff: ' O kurczę, prowadzę 'Gwen: ' Leshawna, słyszysz mnie? 'Leshawna: ' Słyszę i zamierzam to wygrać Geoff przywala w drzewo niszcząc Monster Trucka 'Geoff: ' Kurczę Owen go wyprzedza 'Owen: ' Haha Leshawna wyprzedza wszystkich 'Leshawna: ' Ludzie, Leshawna to wygra Trent też przygazował. Teraz każdy może wygrać... no tylko pojazd Geoffa się zniszczył 'Duncan: ' Courtney, musimy pogadać 'Courtney: ' Nie teraz Duncan 'Duncan: ' Plan. Eliminacja Trenta, ok 'Courtney: ' Aha, o to ci chodzi. Dobra, zgoda 'Duncan: ' To ja dopilnuję by koleś nie wygrał. Sprawdź tylko którym jedzie pasem Courtney się wychyla 'Courtney: ' Em... prawym 'Duncan: ' To pojedź lewym Duncan gwałtownie skręca niszcząc ogrodzenie i przebija się przez środek, na skróty 'Chris: ' Co on u licha wyprawia? Geoff dalej siedzi w Monster Trucku, którym przywalił w drzewo. Courtney zbliża się do niego 'Courtney: ' Geoff, co się stało? 'Geoff: ' Troszkę przygazowałem 'Courtney: ' To wskakuj Geoff wsiadł jako pasażer do pojazdu Courtney 'Szef: ' To dozwolone? 'Chris: ' Według regulaminu wygrywa osoba, która prowadzi pojazdem, któryy przekracza linię mety jako pierwszy Tymczasem Leshawna zbliża się do mety 'Leshawna: ' Ludzie, i o to właśnie chodziło Przez ogrodzenie przebija się do niej Duncan, który taranuje jej pojazd przed samą metą. Swój pojaz niestety też zniszczył. Cały prawy pas jest zastawiony 'Leshawna: ' Co ty u licha robisz? 'Duncan: ' Ja co robię? Było się trzymać swojego pasa 'Leshwana: ' No to się trzymam, a ty trafiasz mi na drogę ni stąd ni z owąd Trent jedzie z dużą prędkością i rozwala się o wóz Duncana i Leshawny 'Trent: ' Ała 'Duncan: ' Odkupisz mi karoserie ziom 'Trent: ' Co ci się stało? To jest pojazd do wyzwania 'Leshawna: ' Duncan, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko i powiedz, że zrobiłeś to specjlnie 'Duncan: ' Pff, skąd Courtney jedzie lewym pasem 'Courtney: ' Z drogi Duncan, Leshawna i Trent rzucają się na boki Courtney przekracza linię mety jako pierwsza 'Courtney: ' Tak <3 'Chris: ' Courtney zwyciężyła. Ceremonia Chris płacze i przeciera łzy chusteczką 'Chris: ' Cztery Monster Trucki w drobny mak ;( A to były takie wspaniałe pojazy ;( Nie wiem czy się po tym pozbieram, eh :( Dobrze, podam wam pianki (wyciera no w chusteczkę). Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Owen i Geoff. Leshawna, Trent jesteście zagrożeni i byliście jednymi ze sprawców, którzy zniszczyli mi Monster Trucki. A ostatnim bezpiecznym jest. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Leshawna 'Trent: ' Co? 'Chris: ' Szefie zabierz mi go z przed oczu. Szef wrzucił Trenta do łódki. 'Chris: ' I to by było na tyle. Oglądajcie kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Ma ktoś może chusteczki? Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku następuje połączenie drużyn *Leshawna jako jedyna skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń. *Przetrwały jedynie Monster Trucki: Courtney, Gwen i Owena. **Duncan, Leshawna i Trent rozwalili swoje Monster Trucki przed metą, a Geoff wjechał w drzewo **Co ciekawe wszyscy zawodnicy, którym przetrwały Monster Trucki, po tym odcinku są ostatnimi zawodnikami z Milczących Słoni. *Każdy zawodnik w tym odcinku należy do jakiegoś sojuszu. **Courtney z Duncanem i Geoffem **Gwen z Leshawną **Owen z Trentem ***Lecz po eliminacji Trenta, Owen nie ma sojusznika. *Po tym odcinku, wszyscy zawodnicy ze Wściekłych Żyraf, byli zagrożeni przynajmniej raz. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana